


Stars fall down tonight

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [13]
Category: Bandom, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: William and Travis work out their differences on set.





	Stars fall down tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For ffwarqueen. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: L- Loveless

William paced in his trailer. He was waiting for his newest scene. It had to be re-written when Gerard suddenly made Tom go off with Chiz to tour the world. And really, who saw that one coming? The other writers had to scramble for a romantic lead for William, and it was hard. They just didn’t know whom to use. They didn’t want to make another new character, Patrick just got into town a few months ago.

He sighed and flopped down on his couch. He wished it was Gabe, but Gabe had hooked up with Mikey and no one knew how long that was going to last.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” he yelled.

Frank stuck his head in. “I have the script. Hurry and read it, you need to be in hair and make up in 10 minutes.” He threw the script at William and left.

“10 minutes!” Bill yelled. “I can’t memorize anything in 10 fucking minutes.”

William sighed again and picked up the script. He got so engrossed in it he was 5 minutes late. It was totally worth it though.

****************

Travis watched William walk on set. “Hey,” he said.

William grinned at him. “Hi. So are you ready?”

Travis nodded. “I am. It’s going to be great.”

“I know! I’m so excited!” Bill was bouncing in place.

Travis was going to say something else, but Ray called quiet.

“I know this has been a little stressful on us, but Gee swears it will be awesome. And I tend to believe him.” Ray clapped his hands. “Okay, people, let’s do this. Bill and Travie, get into your positions please.”

Bill nodded and skipped over to his seat. Travis gulped.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like William, he did. It was just…they had been dating a long time ago and Travis broke up with William. Travis was head over heels in love with William and Bill…well, he was head over heels for everyone. Travis didn’t want his heart broken, so he called it quits. Bill didn’t seem to mind and Travis knew he had done the right thing. However, maybe he shouldn’t have told Frank that he still loved William. He would bet Patrick’s hat, that Frank had told Gerard. The fucker.

“Travie? Are you okay?” asked Bill.

“Yeah. Why?”

“You’re scowling.”

“Oh.” Travis rubbed his forehead. “I didn’t mean too.” He sighed and walked off camera, waiting for his cue.

***************

“Hey, William,” Travis coughed. “How are you?”

“Fine. I just miss Tom.”

Travis rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, but I mean he can’t have been too good for you if he left. Right?”

Bill nodded. “I guess. But I thought we had a real connection.”

Travis scowled. “Only to your pocket book.”

“What?” William’s head snapped up.

“Oh, uh, I heard him and Chiz talking awhile ago. Tom just wanted cash, you know? And you did give him everything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to! Honest! But, then you looked so happy. And I hoped maybe Tom would change. I guess not though.”

William whimpered and bit his lip.

Travis’ eyes widened. “Now, don’t cry Bill. I’m no good with crying, just ask my grandma.”

“I thought he loved me!” William wailed.

Travis stood Bill up and hugged him. “I love you,” he said.

William sniffed. “What?”

Travis swallowed and said, “I love you. I always have, ever since you made Mike give me back my jacket.”

William pulled back. “Travie, that was _years_ ago,” he said incredulously.

“I know.”

“You never said anything.”

“You don’t think of me like that, you never have. I can deal with it though. I just wanted you to know.”

Travis hugged William again and began to walk away.

“I love you too!” cried William.

Travis paused. That wasn’t in the script. He didn’t know what to do, so he stayed where he was. He could see Frank and Gerard smiling at him off camera, though.

William quickly crossed over to Travis. “Travie. I love you like burning. I was broken up when you left to go to school across country.”

Even though the character had done that, Travis knew Bill was talking about when they had broken up.

“It was like I had lost a limb and I kept looking for you and were never there. I was so happy when you came back. I was going to tell you, but you had a new boyfriend,” Bill continued.

Travis did come back with a new boyfriend in real life too. Disashi hadn’t lasted long, but they were still friends. And he had gotten Disashi a job as a grip.

“You have to know that I love you,” William said while coming around to face Travis. “You have to.”

Travis looked into William’s face and saw something he had been looking for since they had started dating. It was so obvious; he didn’t know how he missed it.

“I do, William,” he breathed.

Bill smiled at him and kissed him. The whole crew erupted into applause.

“I told you it was going to be awesome!” called out Gerard.


End file.
